Demon Eyes
by EvilRelena
Summary: "Izaya you have such beautiful eyes, so mesmerizing like the color of blood" He often wondered back then, if he had just gouged out his eyes then would his fate have been different.
1. Dreams

**Demon Eyes**

**Chapter One: Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of it's characters.**

_"Izaya, you have such beautiful eyes. So mesmerizing like the color of blood"_

_A voice that he vaguely remembers, a face he couldn't picture, and a name he couldn't place at all._

_"Just like I thought, red suits you the best"_

_Roses, fire, and blood flashed before his eyes accompanied by a laughter that sent chills down his spine. His body trembled, what was this feeling again, something so foreign to the soon to be god. Fear?_

_"I must leave you now but don't worry, I'll come back for you when I'm grown. It's a promise Izaya."_

"Izaya!"

Snapping to attention he sent an irritated glare towards the woman who rudely disturbed his thoughts before sliding a smirk onto his face. "So impatient, I didn't realize you missed my attention that much Namie" A loud huff escaped the woman as she crossed her arms across her chest obviously irritated, "Who would miss a jerk like you, I just don't appreciate you daydreaming while I do all the work around here" Izaya let his smile widen before replying her in his sing song voice that he knew she hated. "Namie my dear, I am your boss so of course all the excruciating work I do takes a toll" Izaya turned his head away feigning the act of an overworked house wife. A chuckle escaped his lips at the sight of disgust plastered on his secretary's face. She eventually stormed back to her desk muttering something about how she hopes he catches some disease and dies.

Letting a couple more chuckles escape his lips, his attention eventually reverted back to his computer as work began to call for him. Teasing Namie was definitely a favorite pastime of his, it was right up there with riling up his favorite blonde monster. Their reactions were just far too interesting for him to leave them alone, it was there own fault for being so amusing. Back to work though, flexing his fingers slightly he began typing at a steady pace, stopping every once in a while as his eyes scanned the windows he had open on his computer. Information didn't just fall from the sky; people didn't realize that being an informant was a lot of work. Not that Izaya minded in the least, he actually enjoyed it, he made him feel more in control of his life but also his precious humans. They were truly lucky creatures, no one else could love them as much as he did but their own foolishness kept them from realizing how truly blessed they were.

_"Izaya you have such beautiful eyes, so mesmerizing like the color of blood"_

Izaya ran a hand through his hair with a soft sigh as he turned his gaze towards the window that let him overlook his humans. He had replayed that saying many times today, the strange let familiar voice from his dream. A dream he had been having frequently as of late, it disturbed him because the meaning of the dream was lost to him. That was something that was not supposed to happen to Orihara Izaya. Clicking his tongue he leaned back in his chair letting his thoughts take over once more. Why couldn't he remember who the eerie voice belong too, he couldn't picture or come up with a name for the person. It was absurd, with his great memory how he could forget someone that his mind would trigger him to dream about. Judging by how the boy in his dream was just a child then it could only mean it was someone he knew when he was smaller. Before he became to most feared person in Ikebukuro, before he met the blonde monster, the headless rider, and the love struck underground doctor. Izaya preferred not to think of things that went that far back; he didn't have many good memories when he was small. Much to what he was sure his foolish humans believed, Orihara Izaya was not born an asshole.

Standing up and throwing his coat own Izaya headed for the door to take a well deserved break in his opinion, it's not like he could concentrate right now anyways. "Where are you going!" He turned his head with a smirk at Namie as he stopped with his hand on the door knob, "Don't distress Namie, I just thought I would get some fresh air and if I'm lucky some light exercise" Without waiting for her reply he exited whistling some random song that popped in his head. Namie stared at the spot where he boss had been earlier before shaking her head with a sigh. "How does running from Heiwajima Shizuo count as light as exercise. With another grunt Namie went back to her work letting a few curses escape her lips which involved a certain raven haired informant.

**Hello All! It's been years since the last time I've written a story and this is my first Durarara fic. I'm quite taken with Shizuo and Izaya's relationship; they make me laugh and reading other peoples fics about them inspired me to write again. Reviews I would love! Ideas, comments, and criticism are all welcome.**


	2. Violence of a Pacfist

**Demon Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Violence of a Pacifist**

Heiwajima Shizuo hated violence.

He was a pacifist and would always be one, its just that certain people decided to push their luck forcing him to reprehend them by force. Was it really so hard for people to just pay back the money they borrowed, if they just paid up without all the lies and annoying whining then Shizuo would not have to lose his cool. Don't even get him started on the gang members who decided to test their luck by purposely provoking him, although he was half the time convinced it was the fleas fault for that. Scratch that, he was sure it was that damn fleas fault!

A low growl escaped the ex bartenders lips as he stocked behind his senpai and boss Tom, the few people that distanced themselves more from them did not escape his notice. It really irritated him that everyone was always so afraid of him; it wasn't like he asked to have abnormal strength. Shizuo chewed on his cigarette slightly, his earlier irritation failing to dissipate at the thought of irritable flea. It ticked him off, he hated the louse so much and yet the man practically dominated his thoughts through out the day causing him to hate him further.

Everything always became messed up whenever Izaya was involved; the louse just loved screwing up his life. His relationship with his brother had been ruined because of the damn flea! Even if it was getting better as time went by, he still would never forgive the flea for it or anything else for that matter! As soon as he killed the damn louse he was confident his life would be more peaceful, not to mention most people would be able to sleep better at night.

"Shizuuuu-chan!"

Shizuo stopped dead in his track his cigarette snapped between his fingers before he threw it to the ground smashing it underneath his shoe. Anyone in this town new that was the warning to get far away from the two, it was the sign that hell was about to unfold in the streets of Ikebukuro. Removing his shades he tucked them in his pocket before his full attention fell upon the informant ripping a stop sign from the ground. Walking a few steps forward he slammed the sign down, "Izzzaaaaayyyyyaaaa-kunnn" Oh yes, this was indeed the calm before the storm of havoc that would rain today. "I thought I told you to never step foot in Ikebukuro again" Izaya's grin only widened much to Shizuo irritation, "I'm hurt Shizu-chan, after I came all this way to see you, soooo mean" Shizuo gritted his teeth watching the flea feign a look of hurt before whipping out his flick blade.

That was how it always started, a few words flew between them and then the rest was vending machines, switchblades, and whatever else happened to be lying around. It was something Shizuo honestly could do with out and yet at the same time he couldn't imagine what life would be like without their game. It would all end the day one of them died and Shizuo was going to make sure it was Izaya! The chase had begun and everything else faded into the background, he didn't know where he was going nor did he care. The flea was the only thing in his line of sight, all else was forgotten; he wouldn't stop until he lost sight of him or killed him.

It was just an endless game of tag.

**Decided to keep writing even though I haven't gotten any reviews yet, my chapters are a little on the short side right now but they will get longer. Reviews please!**


	3. Promises

**Demon Eyes**

**Chapter 3: Promises**

_Where am I?_

_Red eyes blinked a few times adjusting to the darkness, no that wasn't true, there was a light on the far side. A fire?_

_It was the usual dream again if not slightly different, rose petals scattered the ground and he could faintly taste the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Then there was that smell, it turned his stomach and suffocated his lungs, the smell of burning flesh._

_His body ached and his small hands would not stop shaking, he couldn't deduce if it was from the cold or if he was truly afraid. Judging by what he could see he was inside a warehouse of some kind. Where? Nakano? There had been an abandoned warehouse when he used to live there, back when he was small. Everything did look bigger, so this really was a memory from his childhood. Where was the voice this time?_

"_Izaya"_

_His eyes drifted to where the voice came from but the darkness hid his face, judging by his height he was probably older then him._

"_That's your punishment Izaya…for breaking our promise"_

_Promise? What was he talking about? He wanted to ask him but his voice would not come out. He wanted to move but his legs would not budge, invisible chains shackled him to his spot. Footsteps sounded through the open space, he was coming closer, but Izaya could not see him for his vision had become blurry. He could feel breath on his face and an icy hand on his skin but the face was blurry._

"_I love you Izaya, more then anyone, more then anything."_

_Words that sounded like acid to his ears, the great Orihara Izaya wanted to run, but his body didn't budge an inch_

"_I love you Izaya…so much that I want to break you"_

Red eyes flew open as he jolted up, his breathing coming out in heavy pants as sweat dripped from his bangs. Raising a hand to his forehead he closed his eyes once more attempting to steady his breathing. His hands were shaking; it did not escape his notice but made him feel sick. He was destined to be a god, how could he show such a human emotion as fear. How could he be afraid of something that was only a dream? Even if he had stated the possibility of it being a forgotten memory the idea was foolish. There was no way he would forget something, he carried all his memories with him. The glorious ones as well as the painful ones he wished he would forget.

That's right… it was just a dream and nothing more, no real significance to it…right?

Running a hand through his soaked bangs Izaya let a sigh escape his lips as he removed the covers. Glancing at the clock for a moment he contemplated what to do, it was only around three in the morning. Not really wanting to go back to sleep he let his bare feet touch the ground stretching his arms above his head. It was too early to start working and most of his precious humans were still asleep for him to observe. Perhaps a walk would prove enlightening? Shizuo wasn't a morning person so he wouldn't have to worry about running into the blonde brute.

Hopping in the shower, Izaya quickly washed himself clean welcoming the warm water as a wake up call to his tired body. After drying off he quickly got dressed in his usual attire adorning his favorite fur trimmed coat before exiting his apartment. A cool breeze hit his face when he finally exited the building sending goose bumps to his pale skin. Gripping his jacket tightly he moved forward not entirely sure where he was heading and at the moment he supposed it didn't really matter.

He moved forward without any real destination, it was the first time for him, to not know what he was doing. The idea didn't sit well with him but he simply pushed it aside and ignored it, right now he needed a distraction. For once, thinking did not bring him pleasure; he would prefer to not have any thoughts. Yet even as he walked he found his thoughts returning to his dream from earlier. The taste of blood still lingered on his lips even though he was positive there had never been some there. Was it even possible for a dream to be so real to be able to taste it? Izaya shock his head dispersing such silly thoughts, this was all so ridiculous, it was just a dream.

"Izaya?"

**Sorry about the wait, I was having issues with this site all day, I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. Thank you to Nina, Hikaru, and DoriansDrudge for your reviews as well as to those who have favorited my storys. It means alot :)**


	4. Meeting the Prince

**Demon Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Prince**

Izaya turned around to the almost empty streets, there really wasn't that many people out at this hour. Was he going crazy then, hearing his name when there was clearly nobody around to call it. It wasn't just that though, eyes, he could feel an intensity that unnerved him but there was no one. Its official, Orihara Izaya was clearly losing his mind or going crazier considering his beloved humans already think he's insane.

The faint neigh of a horse draws his attention as his crimson gaze catches sight of the black rider in all her glory. What was his favorite dullahan doing all the way in Shinjuku? Scratch that, now that he took notice, he was the one out of place here. To think he walked all the way to Ikebukuro without noticing, this nonsense and dream had to come to an end. Curving his lips into a smirk he waved the black rider down when she took notice of him stopping her motorcycle like horse by him before taking our her PDA.

[Izaya? What are you doing out at this hour? Your not planning something again are you?]

"I'm hurt Celty-san, can't I simply be taking a walk, even evil genius need a break" He was sure the headless woman wouldn't miss his playful tone. It's not like it was a lie, even he needed a break sometimes, but admitting to it was only useful for annoying the woman. "What are you doing out? Seems kind of late for you to be making a delivery"

[A customer requested it to be delivered at this time; I was on my way home when I saw you] Celty gave Izaya a curious look before typing on her PDA once more at a speed that always amazed him. [You seem distracted Izaya, anything wrong?]

Izaya did the best he could to hide his surprise, did it really show that much on his face? There was also the fact that the headless woman was showing him such concern, he really was an asshole and that was something he never denied. So considering all the things he's done it seemed out of place for her to show him such concern. If she was offering then he would discreetly take up her offer, he was at the point where he was willing to try anything to get his life back the way it should. With Orihara Izaya in control!

"Sharp as ever Celty-san, let me ask you something as a reference. If someone has a dream repeatedly what do you think it means?"

Celty remained silent for a few moments as if trying to determine if he was serious before typing on her PDA and showing it to Izaya. [Hard to say, for me it's my past memories or what my missing head is seeing at the moment. What are your dreams about?]

"tsk tsk, I never said I was the one having the dreams, this is just a reference for my precious humans" He lied and it was actually a really bad one though he doubted Celty would call him out on it. Izaya had too much pride, even if she knew the truth he was not about to admit that he was having a recurring dream that was clearly taking a toll on him. "So it can be mean past memories that a human has forgotten, but what about a premonition? Or like a forlorn warning?"

[It's hard to say Izaya, without knowing the contents of a dream I can't really guess the meaning. Why don't you try talking it over with Shinra later?]

See, he knew the headless woman had not bought his excuse about the dreams not being his but he wouldn't comment. Instead he focused on her idea, talk it over Shinra did not sound very appeasing, he would rather spill his dream to the black rider then the love struck doctor. Of course he would do neither, Celty talked too much with Shizu-chan and that last he needed was for the sweet loving brute to know. "Izzzzaaaaayyyyaaaaa-kun!" Before their heads snapped to the right to see the person Izaya really didn't feel like dealing with right now. What was Shizuo doing up at this hour, then again what time was it now, how long had he been walking around. At closer examination he noticed the fresh blood that stained the ex-bartenders shirt and a smirk slid on his face. "Shizu-chan, morning! Picking a fight at this hour or did you master fighting while sleep walking"

Celty placed a hand to her forehead shaking her head, it was too early for this and she was contemplating whether she should attempt to stop them or just go home. Shizuo growled taking a step forward towards Izaya and Celty, at the moment unarmed.

Izaya let his smile widen watching the monster of Ikebukuro only get more irritated, reaching into his pocket ready to pull out his switchblade if needed. His eyebrow rose slightly as Shizuo stopped his forward approach and that's when Izaya noticed it too. A rose petal, and not just one but quite a few raining down from the building next to them. For some reason Izaya officially hated roses and he had his dream to thank for that, not that he really liked flowers anyways.

"Izaya"

All three pairs of eyes fell upon the newcomer, the fourth person to this strange morning scene in Ikebukuro. A man probably a little bit older them him and Shizuo with unnatural show white hair and sky blue eyes. There was something familiar about the man but he was at a loss at who he was. Glancing between Shizuo and Celty he didn't see any recognition on either of there faces. Slowly he returned his eyes to the mysterious man as he made his way closer to him and Celty. The raining flower petals were getting on his nerves, reminded him of Erika and Walker's rants. Something about raining flowers signifies the encounter of the prince meeting his princess. Quite comical considering the three most dangerous people in Ikebukuro were standing before him.

"Even your friends are irritating Flea" Izaya glanced to his side to see Shizuo standing by him, he hadn't seen him move. Not to mention they were in such close proximity and he was not trying to kill him was a miracle but that matter would have to wait. For now their new guest was priority, the faster this ended the sooner he could go back to messing with peoples lives.

"I missed you…Izaya"

**Authors Note: Thanks again for the reviews! :) I realize at the moment theres not much action between Shizuo and Izaya but there will be. Also as a warning, I will change some things for the purpose of my story concerning Izaya's family and childhood. So bare with me!**


	5. Twilight Zone

**Demon Eyes**

**Chapter 5: Twilight Zone**

Irritated did not even come close to describing Shizuo's mood right now. It was bad enough he woke up feeling the need for a smoke, but then he found out he was out of smokes. So instead of getting more sleep what was he doing, going to the store to buy some smokes. To make matters worse he had to find the flea first thing in the morning, probably harassing Celty, well not on his watch.

The plan had been simple, kill the flea, greet Celty and then go back to bed after having a quick smoke. Leave it the louse's friends to run his set plan, as if Izaya didn't do it just fine on his own. Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the stranger, he didn't like him, and he gave off the same feeling as when he first met Izaya except worse. His eyes never left the uninvited quest as he made his way over to stand next to Izaya and Celty. No he was not worried about the flea! Even if the creep was giving Izaya a disgusting look, it didn't matter because there was no way he was worried. While he's at it, he should also mention he's not jealous either!

He's not…what's there to be jealous of?

Digging his new pack of cigarettes out of his pocket he quickly lit it inhaling the cancer stick before slowly breathing out. It sure calmed his nerves and his warring mind as well; he now felt he could focus on the matter at hand. At the moment only silence lingered between the four. Celty's body language showed her confusion and he really couldn't decide what Izaya was thinking. The silence combined with their mysterious man's eerie smile was starting to unravel his patience. "If you don't have anything to say then get lost, the Flea is busy right now" No one else was saying something so he took the liberty to say it for them, not to mention he had already planned to beat the louse's face in so the new person would have to wait.

Again, Heiwajima Shizuo was not jealous! Who cares if some guy seemed to have an interest in the flea, not that he understood that. Okay so maybe the flea was good looking, when he wasn't being a manipulative asshole that is. Which ninety eight percent of the time he was and that other two percent was probably when he was sleeping. Right now could be a rare moment, that irritating smirk was not on his face, he could actually say Izaya was cute with that slightly bewildered look on his face. Wait a minute! He did not call another guy, the flea especially cute! No he must have meant sexy, shit that was worse then cute. Let's see, beautiful? That term sounded wrong too and seemed more appropriate for women, not that the flea couldn't pass for one with his lithe and small body.

Shizuo quickly shook his head shaking his thoughts aside tuning back into the conversation that he had zoned out of. He opened his mouth ready to say something but the man's departing words silenced him. "You'll regret this Izaya" That's what he had said as he turned and walked away from them. His eyes lowered to Izaya, it was the first time for him, to ever see fear in those red eyes of his. He was positive Izaya had forgotten that they were both even here.

Remember how he said before that he wasn't worried, well it was a lie. A part of him that he didn't like admitting too was worried about the flea. It was crazy to be worried about ones enemy but Shizuo couldn't help it. So many questions popped into his head, what had he missed, who was that guy, and why are you so scared? Nothing left his lips though, no questions or even insults surfaced from behind the cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. It was a weird feeling, being so close to Izaya and not trying to hurt him and not being angry. His hate for the man still remained but at the moment he wasn't sure where he put it.

It felt just like the Twilight Zone, standing next to Izaya like they were old high school friends. Like they hadn't spent the last eight years fighting with stop signs and switch knives, this moment was just too weird and Heiwajima Shizuo would rather crawl back into bed.

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I was crazy busy with things but I should have chapter six up later today or tomorrow.


	6. Someone Else's Game

**Chapter 6: Someone Else's Game**

_"I missed you…Izaya"_

It sent chills down his spine, the voice and the sick smile he had plastered on his face. People who said he had a creepy smile would think twice if they saw this guy, he made Shizuo's angry snarl look innocent.

Speaking of the blonde brute…

Izaya let his attention fall to Shizuo momentarily at his comment, a smirk formed on his lips. The brute really was amazing, did he even consider what his sentence just implied. It took all his self control not to start laughing because it would be so out of place in this tense atmosphere. _'Shizu-Chan you really are so unpredictable, that's why nothing goes right when your involved…you even make me feel, those silly human emotions and that's why I hate you so'_

Back to the matter at hand, the stranger glanced at Shizuo but the smile never left his face and his gaze only strayed from Izaya's face for a moment. The silence had been broken earlier thanks to a certain impatient monster but perhaps he should continue. "Is that sooo, I'm touched!" He had no idea who this man was and that bothered him, especially considering the man seemed to know him but Izaya refused to let it be known that he didn't have any information on this guy. He had been gauging the man for some kind of reaction but unfortunately the smile never fell from his face. "This is very unfortunate…I hope it was worth it" Izaya raised an eyebrow with an amused look even though the reality was he didn't understand the meaning of his words. "You'll regret this Izaya" That's all it took, four words and his perfect mask crumbled.

Fear.

That's what showed on the face of Orihara Izaya and in front of his worst enemy even! Izaya took no notice, their presence faded from his mind as those words repeated themselves in his mind. He had heard those words before, a long time ago, but no memory surfaced with this knowledge. How was it possible to feel something but have nothing to attach it too. A hand on his shoulder startled the informant out his daze, his eyes quickly found the headless woman with what he could only assume as a concerned look. She quickly shoved her PDA in his face and Izaya had already predicted her questions, but he didn't have those answers.

Flashing her a smirk he mouthed S-E-C-R-E-T with a finger to his lips before departing the scene not giving celty a chance to ask more questions or for Shizuo to come to his senses. Right now he needed answers before he became a part of someone elses game.

**Thanks to; Luna, Uqluiorra, Caga, Anon, Hikaru, Dorian, and Nina for the reviews! I love reading them!**

**Thanks also to everyone who has FAV or put my story on Alert, it means so much to me!**

**Sorry about the long delay, I actually joined the Navy so I went through bootcamp and school before going to my ship. Things have settled down so I can continue this story. I look forward to reading more reviews!**


	7. Blood Roses

**Chapter 7: Blood Roses**

Three days had passed since that morning, three days had passed since the last time he went out to pester the monster. Three days and yet the great Orihara Izaya still had absolutely nothing on the man who had approached him that morning, not even a name!

Izaya's fist collided with his desk, a frustrated growl escaping his lips as his other hand found its way to his hair. Another lead and another dead end, no matter who he asked he always got the same answer. No one seemed to know who this guy was, a few people had claimed to have seen a man matching the description Izaya gave but they knew nothing else besides the fact that he had visited quite a few flower shops. Though he really didn't need information to know that, removing his hand from his hair his eyes trailed around the room where rose petals had been scattered across the room. There had also been a full rose resting in a glass placed on the desk by his bed, but it was not water in the glass and that's what was so disturbing. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he found a rose in a glass of blood by his bed or the fact that he didn't wake up while a madman was putting flowers all over his apartment.

Red roses…weren't they supposed to signify true love to his beloved silly humans, he had often observed men bringing that flower to females they claim to love, especially on valentine's day. Izaya himself could remember getting quite a few gifts on valentine's day back in high school, much to Shizu-chan's displeasure sense he scared away all of his admirers with his temper. He could still remember the look on the stupid protozoan's face when he found the box of chocolates in his locker in their third year. Of course the gift had been from him, Izaya had been planning on relentlessly teasing the brute with the knowledge that it had been from him. He couldn't though, that was the first time he had ever seen Shizuo smile, a warm happy smile like this was the first time he had received a gift. Izaya never would admit it but he had felt so powerless in front of that smile, all the snide remarks he had planned disappeared. In the end he never told him that day and he decided it was better if it just stayed that way, the stupid blonde probably already forgot about it anyways.

Izaya stretched his tired limbs slumping in his chair as his eyes scanned the room once more, he should probably get around to cleaning them up. He had told Namie to take the day off, he'd be damned if he let his brother obsessed secretary see this mess. It was bad enough Celty and Shizuo had witnessed it that day but he would not let them know anything more than that and the headless woman hadn't bothered to ask anymore. Most likely because he had found random things for her to deliver to keep her from the truth, if she believed everything was normal then that would keep Shinra from bothering him.

Pushing back his chair Izaya stretched once more, he would clean up the mess later, he had been putting it off but now was the time. The strange dreams had hinted towards his younger years so perhaps that's where he would find information about him, in Nakano. Although he really didn't want to go back there but Izaya was running out of options, throwing on his coat he left his apartment with a frown.

He was going home…

**Author's Note: **Alright The next chapter I'll start going into Izaya's childhood and this is my take on it so don't be judgmental ^.~ Please review and leave comments and suggjestions!


	8. The Truth Behind a Smile

**Chapter 8: The Truth Behind a Smile**

Nakano…

At first glance it was a peaceful town, not a very big one so knowing everyone who lived in the town wasn't hard. The kind of town where everyone was friendly and there wasn't a need to lock the door because crime was almost nonexistent in this town. Oh yes, it was just the prefect little town that everyone dreamed of living in.

That's why humans are so stupid.

Such a town doesn't actually exist, but people don't realize that what they see on the surface is usually just a ruse from the truth. Nakano, a place where only the chosen could live and those that did not fit their criteria would be forced out. Now a town is in no way like a country, it's not like they can tell someone that they can't live there but it certainly is possible to cause a person to leave on their own. Suicide was high in Nakano not that they actually reported it because it was not a tourist town, there was no real reason for someone to visit Nakano.

Izaya's own parents had been a part of the select, at least until he was born they were. Removing a pair of dark sunglasses from his pocket he calmly shielded his eyes, he had no intention of wearing them like a fashion statement like Shizu-chan. Here his eyes would stand out too much, not that he wouldn't stand out anywhere with crimson red eyes but it was best not to stand out in Nakano. Differences were looked down upon; anything they couldn't understand meant that it was wrong. Abnormal eye colors, hair colors or even something as simple as being too smart was looked down upon.

Quite a few years had passed since he lived here so people probably forgot about him but Izaya wasn't about to take any chances. Now the question was where he should start, he could start asking around for information which would be a challenge considering most would become suspicious. Then there was the other option, go back to his old home to see if it triggers any memories and he really didn't want to remember. The final option was to check out the abandoned factory on the outskirts of the town, the lesser evil of his options but still not a desired one.

In the end Izaya decided to go with all three options, he should start by visiting his old house, find some civilians to question and then investigate the abandoned factory. With that problem solved Izaya decided to make his way across town to his old home, knowing very well it was still there. Nobody went near his old home, the people in this town believed it was cursed so they left it alone to serve as a warning. The walk there had been short much to Izaya's annoyance, not much had changed with the exception that the houses on either side had been demolished. It was just open lot now, nobody wanted to live next to a house where a demon once stayed. Moving closer to the house all he could do was frown, the graffiti still covered his house. He could remember his mother cleaning it off so many times until she eventually gave up and from there everything went downhill. Reaching out he traced one of the words inscribed on his house, _Die Demon_, one of the many crude insults permanently engraved on the building.

He never thought the day would come where he would come back here…

**Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo Xo **

Shizuo sighed letting some smoke slip between his lips, he wasn't sure how they managed to talk him into this. He was just standing next to Kadota's friends van trying to calm down his nerves, Kadota and his friend Togusa stood near him trying to tune out Walker and Erika's rants. What was he doing and where was he? It all started yesterday afternoon…

_One Day Prior_

_It had just been a normal day, people refusing to pay their debts and coming up with a lame ass excuse forcing him to beat their face in. Shizuo really didn't like resorting to violence but some people were just asking for it, the flea was a prime example. That was probably the only off part about today, Izaya was nowhere to be found and that usually meant he was up to something. Celty had asked him about the flea earlier today, he hadn't shown his face in Ikebukuro in two days. Normaly he would be happy considering he told that stupid flea countless times to never show his face here ever again but…something just didn't feel right. A feeling he got, the louse had been acting strange ever sense the encounter with that guy, Celty seemed concerned too. Not that it mattered to him, Shizuo didn't care what happened to the flea because he probably deserved it!_

_Regardless, he had been so consumed in his thoughts that he had failed to notice Kadota and his gang standing in front of him for the past five minutes before Tom gripped his shoulder, "Shizuo?" Snapping back to the world around him, his eyes traveled from his sempai to the other four, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Erika was of course the first to speak up squealing in delight, "Like we were saying Shizushizu, we're going to a real haunted house tomorrow and you sooo should come with us!" Now at this point he was completely lost, she had been talking so fast that he only caught bits and pieces of what she said. Something about visiting a haunted house, did those things even exist? His eyes scanned the two hopeful and excited faces of walker and Erika before traveling to Kadota who just shook his head with a smile. Shizuo wasn't really into the whole supernatural scene but he wouldn't mind catching up with Kadota. "Where and when are you doing this?"_

_Kadota spoke up first to keep Erika's hyper rants in check, "We were going tomorrow, it's kind of far. All the way in Nakano and no I'm not sure where they heard about this from. Amazingly enough Shinra is coming; it's apparently his day off" Strange, he figured Shinra would spend his day off with Celty but perhaps that means she's coming with him. It wasn't surprising he would jump at something like this; his friend always did have strange tastes. The fact that he was in love with a woman who had no head was proof not that there was anything wrong with Celty, she was a lot better compared to other females._

"_I'm not sure, I have to work tomorrow so maybe some other time" Tom smiled before tapping Shizuo on the shoulder, "You should go, you've seemed distracted these past few days perhaps this will help clear your mind" Shizuo stared at his employer, had he really been that absent minded enough for Tom to notice. He still wasn't so sure about this whole haunted house thing but perhaps Tom was right and a day off would help straighten him out. "Alright, what time"_

_Back to Present_

That's pretty much how it went and so maybe it really hadn't taken a whole lot for him to agree to come with them. It was just now that they were here he was regretting it, half of that was due to having to suffer in the back seat listening to Erika and Walkers rants. It was a peaceful little town, Shizuo had never been to Nakano before and frankly with all the dirty looks they were giving them he would probably never come again. So it was one of those towns that didn't take well to outsiders, people like that pissed him off so it was best if they just got this whole stupid escapade over with and get out of here. Unfortunately they were waiting for Celty and Shinra to arrive, most likely they had to take a longer route to keep Celty on the down low.

The slight neigh of a horse was music to his ears, finally they were here and not a minute too soon because he was running low on cigarettes. Shizuo smiled and waved to Celty who waved back along with Shinra who had a goofy grin on his face. He had been about to go greet them when he caught a very familiar smell, a smell that had been absent from Ikebukero for the past few days. That's all it took to get his blood boiling, Shizuo snapped his cigarette in half startling his friends around him because they knew that was the sign that he had spotted Izaya but the informant was nowhere in sight. Throwing it down he smashed it underneath his foot his fists clenching in the process, he didn't know what the flea was doing way out here and frankly he didn't care because he was still going to kill him! With that said he took off leaving some confused people in his wake, he did not hear them call out to him because right now his mind was on one thing and one thing only and that was Izaya.

Shizuo wasn't sure where he was going as he turned a corner but he was certain where it would lead, right to that bastard flea. Turning one more corner and finally Izaya was in his sights making his scowl deepen and growl escape his lips. His pace slowed down until he was basically just stomping over to the bastard informant, sadly there was nothing around for him to throw so he would just have to pound his face in! "Iza" That's all that came out of his mouth when his eyes caught sight of the flea's face, there was no arrogant smirk but what appeared to be a pained look. Izaya had not even noticed his presence yet, Shizuo's rage died down as did his movement, he found himself just staring at the flea as his hand traced a marking on the house.

It just wasn't right, the flea was so close and yet he couldn't bring himself to crush him or even revive his anger. All because of that pathetic look on his face, it was probably fake, Shizuo knows its fake but… he still couldn't move. His mind flashed back to that morning with encounter with the white haired man, the look of fear on his face had been real so did that mean that what he was seeing now was real too? This was just all so wrong, Izaya wasn't supposed to show emotions like this, he was supposed to remain the heatless bastard of a flea so he could kill and not care. As much as he wanted to deny it, as much as it made no sense, no much as he wanted to crush him for messing up his like!

He couldn't…not anymore.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviews and I will work on making my chapters longer, writing short chapters is a bad habit of mine. I seem to be at a steady pace right now, back to work tomorrow but I'll write another chapter when I get off!


	9. Sharing my Pain

**Chapter 9: Sharing my Pain**

The memory really was a wonderful and useful thing.

It allowed him to memorize things quickly and retain information; it was handy in school and even more useful in his job. An informant needed to know lots of information and retaining it was even more important, especially when intimidating the weaker minded humans. It was truly a gift, his mind proved that statement because every human wished they had an amazing brain like his. He was truly the makings of a god, with his sexy body and perfect face, what silly human couldn't love him!

Of course all his silly humans loved him!

Why wouldn't they?

He was a soon to be god….not a demon…

There was a downside to having such an extraordinary memory, along with memorizing all his useful information he also never forgot the bad stuff. As in all the bad memories, he could remember how he got every scar on his body and occasionally the nightmares came back to haunt his sleep. It was why this whole situation made no since, how was it possible for him to forget something. Even if it's painful he should of still remembered him because that's just how his memory worked.

Izaya hadn't realized his eyes had softened as his hand traced the marking on his old house nor did Shizuo's presence become known to him. Yet all things must come to an end and eventually Izaya did become aware of a pair of eyes putting a hole in his back. Turning slightly crimson eyes locked onto a pair of mocha colored, ones that only belonged to one person. This whole situation was laughable, there was Shizuo, just standing there staring at him and not threatening to kill him. He of course could think of so many snide remarks to infuriate the blonde at this moment but not one left his lips.

He could not find his voice or take his eyes away from the gaze of his most hated enemy. Izaya wasn't sure how long they stood like that before words finally slipped past his lips. "What…what are you doing here Shizu-chan" Was that really his voice, it had been far to soft and lacked his usual confidence. He was not even surprised by the confused look on Shizuo's face because this whole situation was only getting stranger. He watched the ex-bartender open his mouth before closing it, a hand ran through his hair before he tried to speak again. "Just…visiting a haunted house…with Shinra and the gang"

**XoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo**

What was going on?

One minute he was ready to pound the fleas face into the ground and the next minute he's frozen. His brain won't work and not here he is having for the first time in his life since meeting Izaya, a normal conversation. He wasn't throwing anything and Izaya wasn't cutting up his bartender suit, there was no trade of insults and to be honest he didn't hate the situation right now. Surprising? Yes! That the flea could actually be a normal human for once or the fact that he could talk to him without a trace of anger? He wasn't sure what was more amazing but right now it didn't matter.

What was really troubling…..REALLY troubling!

Was the fact that he couldn't take his gaze off those eyes.

Shizuo frowned even though his eyes still didn't break the gaze, no, what did break it was the noise not far off. More importantly was the voices that were way to familiar to him, the people he had come to this stupid town with. Breaking His gaze with the flea he turned around just as his friends turned the corner, Shinra waved with far too much excitement and Shizuo found himself sighing before turning back around.

Izaya was gone and if only for a moment he wondered if he was even there.

Shaking his head he returned his attention back to his approaching friends, Celty being the first to reach him held up her PDA. [Shizuo are you ok? We were worried when you ran off like that] considering that there was no destruction in his wake they were probably all under the impression that he did not find Izaya, if only that were true. Their newest meeting did not sit well with him, it was not unpleasant but that's exactly why it bothered him.

Nodding his head with a smile, Shizuo pulled a cigarette from his pack slipping it between his lips, "I'm fine Celty, sorry to worry you all. How about we get this whole thing over with" A couple voices raised in excitement as they moved towards the house, he could tell Celty wasn't convinced with his answer but she would probably let it drop.

For the first time since he had arrived at the house he let his eyes travel down it, upon seeing the crude marking a growl escaped his lips. It disgusted him that people could act that way, just because the person in this house was different….like him. Shizuo could understand what the owner must have felt and a part of him longed to meet the person. Just knowing that someone else out there knew what it was like to be called a monster warmed his heart.

Perhaps they could even be friends, he would have to ask the guys for more information on the house. Shizuo let a smile grace his lips as he followed his friends into the mysterious house, Izaya forgotten from his mind for once.

Or so he thought.

**Authors Note:**** Sorry about the late update and the short chapter but I was just trying to get an update up, the next chapter shall be longer because it's time I started diving into my plot. Thanks to everyone who continues to read my story!**


	10. Betrayal and Punishment

**Demon Eyes**

**Chapter 10: Betrayal and Punishment**

Why?

Why is it when Shizuo was involved all his plans seemed to get messed up! Izaya hadn't even been really up to anything bad this time, Shizuo hadn't even really done anything and his plans still got off track. The blonde was so frustrating, always so unpredictable and that is why Orihara Izaya really hated him.

Izaya stopped in his tracks with a sigh his eyes rising up the hill.

As much as he tried not too he couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Shizuo only moments ago. What was with him anyways? Just standing there staring, not yelling death threats or throwing random heavy objects at him…that kind of behavior was not Shizuo. Izaya stuffed his hands in his pockets with a frown before shaking his head, why was he even dwelling on such a topic when there were more important matters at hand.

That's right, he had not the time to be thinking about Shizu-chan, his priority was to sort out this dream of his and undercover the mask of the newcomer. Then he would return to his rightful place as a god, dutifully watching over his humans to ensure that their lives were never boring.

As if a spark was lit beneath him, Izaya once again resumed his trek up the hill, his eyes gleaming with their usual superiority even though there were no humans on this road to pass. He was going to finish what he had come to his hometown for and that was for information and Izaya would be sure not to leave empty handed. Finally reaching the abandoned warehouse the informant wasted no time to push the wooden doors open and it was in that moment that all his confidence drained from him as his eyes gazed into the darkness.

It seemed unnatural, he had just opened the doors and yet no light reached inside the warehouse, it merely stopped at the door. For the first time in his life, Orihara Izaya did not want to know what was inside, his curiosity switched off. The informant clenched his fists and a low growl that could rival Shizuo's escaped his lips, this nonsense would stop! He could not allow himself to feel such a petty human emotion as fear, he was born to be a GOD! Someone who stands above all life and a god should not and would not be afraid, that was an emotion reserved for his beloved humans only.

Straightening his jacket Izaya took a step inside until he was engulfed by the darkness, at first he saw nothing, nothing at all but then a small light flickered in his eyes. As if a moth drawn towards a flame his legs drew him closer to the only source of light, a small candle on top of an old wooden table. A beautiful rose lay on top of an envelope with his name neatly encrypted on the paper, its color of course being red and judging by the smell that reached his noise…it was not ink. With a slight hesitation Izaya moved the disgusting flower away to pick up the envelope quickly tearing open the side.

My beloved Izaya;

I have longed for this day, the day when we would be together again, the day when you would be forever mine.

In life and in death you are mine, remember that Izaya. I will not tolerate betrayal.

This hurts me more than it will hurt you…

The letter slipped from the informant's hand but he hadn't even been able to turn around when gravity forced him to the ground his first thought to reach for his switch blade in his pocket. A plan that was quickly crushed by a knee digging into his arm, the feel of warm breath against the back of his neck made a shiver run up his mind. This was what Izaya would refer to as a bad situation, worse than being trapped in an alleyway by Shizuo with no escape route. "Didn't I tell you Izaya, that you would regret it" The voice sent chills thought out his body and it took all of his self control to try and keep himself from trembling.

This was not fear! He was not afraid, not now and not ever! No matter how sick and twisted this man was, Orihara Izaya would never show fear.

"Regret? I don't even know the meaning of that word, did I perhaps ruin your life, If so then there's no need to thank me" Izaya cursed his timid voice, he had meant for it to come out stronger but instead it came out weak, an empty bluff, a knife in a gunfight. A wet slimy surface touched the side of his neck before he felt teeth squeeze his flesh so that a small trail flowed down towards the ground. Izaya had never been more humiliated in his entire life, here he was probably on the verge of being violated and he was completely defenseless. If there was a bright side to his situation at least his beloved humans weren't able to witness his current weakness right now and even better Shizuo wasn't around to see it. He wondered how Shizuo would react if he came across this mess, would he just walk away? Probably would, that stupid uncivilized brute…he couldn't imagine Shizu-chan actually helping him but the thought of such a ridiculous idea was somewhat comforting.

A deep growl snapped him back to the present as he was roughly rolled to his front side, his hands pinned above his head while another hand rested on his cheek. Izaya found himself staring into the blue eyes of the white haired stranger he had met not long ago, "Even as we share this precious tender moment still you think of him" Precious? Tender? Was this man out of his mind, well, actually Izaya kind of got that from the get go and the last part of his statement filled his mind with many questions. "Wh…what are you" A smile once again crossed the white haired strangers face as he stroked Izaya's cheek with a loving stare that bordered on creepy. "Still as perceptive as ever, I'm not human and I'll leave it at that for the moment" Gee, not human, not like he hadn't already figured that out a moment ago, he couldn't even help rolling his eyes at the man on top of him and much to his irritation the man's smile widened.

Perhaps this was how Shizu-chan always felt, such irony.

Izaya was roughly pulled up a bit his face inches from his oh so friendly violator a vicious gaze adorning those blue eyes of his. "Stop thinking about him! You belong to ME!" huh? What was this lunatic blabbering about this time about this him stuff. Could he mean Shizu-chan? A smirk crossed his face and even though Izaya knew it was a bad idea he couldn't help the urge to try and torment this man. "Why? Jealous" Finally his voice seemed somewhat normal and it gave Izaya the confidence he needed to continue, "Not that I blame you, I mean Shizuo has such a nice body and a handsome face, he's the perfect lover" Izaya turned his face away from the angry man above him faking a sigh of despair while laughing on the inside. "Even if this love of mine is one sided, my body and soul...and my heart..." Slowly he turned to face his stalker once more, "...Belong to Shizuo"

A silence followed Izaya's glorious one sided love confession and for a moment he thought he had won. For a moment Orihara Izaya felt in control and it was in that next moment that for once in his life he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

The man closed his eyes releasing a sigh before he looked back down into Izaya's eyes now completely calm. "It pains me to do this but I already told you I would not tolerate betrayal" Izaya was flipped once again to his stomach, his head being pressed into the ground while another hand held his left arm high above his head. Warm breath came into his ear reminding Izaya all over again that the man behind him was not human. "I forgive you Izaya because I've been watching you for quite some time so I already knew about your feeling for that bartender" He leaned down and kissed the top of Izaya's head his eyes softening as he gazed upon his beloved. The informant had no idea what to expect before the man twisted his left arm swiftly a scream escaping between his lip as the sound of a crack reached his ears.

A limp arm hit the ground as Izaya struggled to sink his teeth further into his lips to keep more humiliating cries from escaping. The pain clouded his mind and the only thing that kept him conscious was the budge that had formed on his back. "Yes! That's it! More! Let me hear more of your beautiful screams Izaya!" The sick bastard got turned on after he broke his arm, this situation had already been bad and now it was worse. Izaya felt more weight on his back and that demented voice whispered into his arm once more, "As much as I want to ravage your beautiful body we shall post pone our honeymoon until later so I can see your beautiful flushed face and hear those delightful screams to their fullest"

The future god heard the words but they were not registering, his eyes were blurry and his breath was ragged. The weight on top of him disappeared but he still did not move because the darkness of the room had already claimed him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note: I once again apologize for how slow I am at updating, thank you for the reviews and those who are following this story. The end is still fresh in my mind its just a matter of typing the chapters up ^.^**

**Reviews are always loved! 3**


	11. Where is Orihara Izaya?

**Demon Eyes**

**Ch. 11 Where is Orihara Izaya?**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Durarara or any of it's characters**

In the end there had been no ghosts, much to the distress of Erika and Walker who had pouted the whole walk back to the center of town. They had stopped at a restaurant for lunch before the annoying trek up the hill. According to Kadoka there were too rumored haunted spots in this miserable town. The first being the house where a demon was said to live and second was a now abandoned warehouse where a bunch of people had been brutally killed. To be honest Shizuo was not interested in visiting a former crime scene, not that he had been adamant about visiting the haunted house at first either. His eyes wandered over to the anime worshiping duo as they once again regained their normal dramatic enthusiasm as their new destination grew ever closer. He then slid his eyes to celty to find her watching him and as expected a PDA was shoved in his sight. [Shizuo, are you sure your alright? You've been acting strange ever since we arrived]

Shizuo smiled, "I'm fine Celty, really" He was always so touched by how kind the headless woman was, alot of people could learn from her, the flea included. [So what happened? With Izaya I mean?] Why was she bringing up the flea now, and what happened? He didn't understand what she meant and Celty must have understood because she retracted her PDA to type once more before showing him the screen again. [Only Izaya can get you to run off like that and it's not like you to stop until you've found him.] He knew what she was saying was true but for some reason hearing someone else say what he did on a regular basis sounded so strange. Did he really always drop what he was doing whenever the flea was nearby? Now that he gave it some thought he really did, it didn't matter if he was at work with Tom or chatting with Celty, he always dropped everything for the flea.

Before Shizuo was able to contemplate more on the subject Celty had brought up, he found her PDA in front of him again. [Like I was saying, what happened? You obviously must of found him but it doesn't seem like it broke out into a fight.] His eyes softened as he absorbed the words from his best friend, taking the cigarette out from beneath his lips and letting the smoke drift up to the sky, "I'm not really sure myself, I just couldn't...not when he looked like that" Whatever Celty had been about to say was forgotten as a scream ripped through the air, everyone's movements stopped as they looked around. It was clear to all where the scream had come from, it had come from the warehouse where they were heading but Shizuo was sure none of them realized it because he could mistake it ever.

That was Izaya's voice.

Sure he had never heard the flea scream in pain but even so, he could never mistake the voice of his most hated enemy. Kadoka looked around before clearing his throat, "I'm guessing everyone else heard that too" Shizuo could hear the uncertainty in his voice, maybe he was wrong at thinking he was the only one that recognized Izaya's voice. In fact all his friends seemed frozen where they stood, even him, no matter how much he told his legs to move they wouldn't listen. None of them wanted to confirm the truth of the scream nor see the cause of it.

Shizuo was the first to finally find momentum as he took off running up the hill, as if releasing a curse the others followed suit although none of them were fast enough to keep with Shizuo. His mind was screaming for his legs to move faster, hurry! The great Heiwajima Shizuo was afraid, terrified of what might have happened to Orihara Izaya, he would think about what these feelings meant later because right now he needed to reach Izaya. After what felt like an eternity Shizuo finally reached the warehouse his head shaking as it reached for the door, with a deep breath he calmed his nerves as best he could before opening the door.

Light flooded into the warehouse and his widened at what he saw.

Nothing.

There was no trace of the flea or anyone else for that matter but Shizuo was sure he heard the flea's voice screaming out and everyone in his group heard it. The rest of the gang finally reached him and they also did their own search inside the warehouse but still nothing. Perhaps the scream had come elsewhere or maybe they had all really been hearing things? Shizuo had been about to dismiss the whole thing off until Erika's cheerful voice called out to them as they exited the warehouse. "Look! I found a love letter! There was a rose and a candle on that table earlier too" Her eyes seemed to shine as if she was imagining a secret spot for boy love. Walker who joined in on her excitement encouraged his girlfriend to read the letter. With a bright smile she unfolded it, "My beloved...Izaya" The four adults who were previously not interested snapped their heads backwards to stare at the girl who just mentioned the name of the man who was the source of their panic earlier. Her normal bubbly attitude sobered as it looked like she had read the rest of the letter herself before her eyes lifted to everyone uncertain. Walker placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder for her to continue. "My beloved Izaya, I have longed for this day, the day when we would be together again, the day when you would be forever mine. In life and in death you are mine, remember that Izaya. I will not tolerate betrayal. This hurts me more then it hurts you..."

Erika folded the letter to signal to everyone that she was done, Shizuo's eyes looked around the faces of his friends to see the concern lingering in their eyes. It made no sense to be concerned for a bastard like Izaya but even he found himself worried about the informant. He was sure they all had the same question on their minds...

Where was Orihara Izaya?

**OOC: Sorry about the long or should I say really long wait, my deployment is over so I'll try to start updating my stories regularly**


End file.
